Godwars Dungeon
Godwars Dungeon The Godwars Dungeon is where some of the most prestigious and yearned for weapons and armor are obtained, as drops from their respective generals. Each general in the Godwars dungeon represents one of the five gods involved in the godwars. Bandos, Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl and Zaros. Each general may drop (at a rare chance) the respective god's godsword hilt or armor (if any, only armor in Nex's Case) This godsword hilt may be combined with 3 godsword shards to make the almighty Godsword. the best 2-Handed weapon in-game, Currently, bandos drops the best non degradeable armor in the game, armadyl drops the most sought after non-degradeable range armor. The godwars Dungeon was frozen in time during the "God Wars" The creatures inside have no idea how many years have passed, therefore, battle still rages on within the dungeon. even though the Godwars Were over years ago... You can access Godwars with the command ::godwars, or nex with the command ::nex 'Bandos's Stronghold' The Leader and general of the bandos army is "general Graardor" along with his three minions. "Seargent Strongstack", "Seargent Steelwill" and "Seargent Grimspike". General Graardor is heavily armored, does not have a weapon, but is not to be underestimated. He uses a combination of Range and Melee attacks. His Melee Attack has potential to hit up to 700 if you are not melee praying. Whilst his range attack has a max of 350 But is extremely accurate and can hit everyone in the room. Both Graardor and his generals drop the armour of Bandos, But only Graardor has the Chance of dropping the legendary Bandos Hilt. Graardor also drops a variety of rune items, runes, Seeds, and random dragon items. Mostly Junk. Graardor is found in the North-Western part of the godwars Dungeon 'Armadyl's Eyrie' Kree'arra is the second most killed Godwars boss. She drops the most expensive hilt in the game, along with the best non-degradeable Ranging armour. Her three minions are: "Flight Kilisa", "Wingman Skree" and "Flockleader Geerin". The armadyl Boss Attacks with all three combat styles (only melee's if close range) Her magic attack can be tanked with good enough magic defense, and does not hit as high as her range attack, so it is reccomended to protect from Missiles. Both her and her minions drop pieces of the Armadyl armor set, But only Kree'Arra may drop the prestigious Armadyl Hilt. Kree'Arra Can also drop bolts, seeds, runes, and worthless runite items. Kree'arra is found in the South-Eastern Part Of the Godwars dungeon. 'Saradomin's Encampment' The leader of Saradomin's Encampment is "Commander Zilyana". She is of the Icyene Race and protects the saradomin godsword along with her pals "Growler", "Starlight" and "Bree". Zilyana is mostly ranged when fought because her Attacks deal high amounts of damage at dart speed. Saradomin does not have any armor to herself, so she drops only the "Saradomin sword" and the "Saradomin Hilt" the minions may drop the saradomin sword, but only Zilyana may drop the Hilt. Zilyana is found in the Eastern part of the Godwars Dungeon 'Zamorak's Fortress' Zamorak is the god of evil, therefore, the leader of his army, K'ril Tsutsaroth, is a demon because thats how Zamorak Rolls. Zamorak is probably the easiest part of the godwars dungeon. He uses a mixture of melee and magic attacks, Magic more so than melee. His minions are "tstanon karlak", "Balfrug Kreeyath" and Zakl'n Gritch. Like saradomin, Zamorak does not have his own armor, So he and his minions only Drop Zamorakian Spears, While K'ril Drops a zamorak hilt. K'ril is found in the north-eastern part of the godwars dungeon. 'The Ancient Prison' The Ancient Prison, Is where the last army of Zarosian's slept. Nex lead the last part of the zarosian army and is waiting for you in her room, along with her four servants.: "cruor","fumus","umbra" and "Glacies" Nex goes through four stages during her life as you kill her, depending on which minions are alive. Nex drops some of the most powerful armor ingame, which gives you a lifepoint boost. 100LP for the helms, 200LP for the body and legs. the three sets she drops are: Torva (melee) Pernix (Range) and virtus (Magic) these are all very rare, and some of the best degradeable armor out there. Nex's minions also may drop the "Ancient Ceremonial Armor" which is just for looks and gives no bonuses.